


I think I might ...... Love you?

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #510YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, #idiotsforlife, #mountburger, M/M, Mutual Like, Tsuntsun Kagami, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's POV</p><p>The tightness I feel in my chest whenever I see your disgusting face, is no longer of hate. You, the most annoying asshole in the world could be pretty nice to me sometimes, like getting me a Mount Fuji's amount of burgers, lending your Air Jordans to me, hanging out with me when Kuroko isn't around, although you always complain about how I am bad company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I might ...... Love you?

**Kagami's POV**

 

The tightness I feel in my chest whenever I see your disgusting face, is no longer of hate. You, the most annoying asshole in the world could be pretty nice to me sometimes, like getting me a  ~~Mount Fuji's amount of~~ burger ~~s~~ , lending your Air Jordans to me, hanging out with me when Kuroko isn't around, although you always complain about how I am bad company later on, arm slung around my shoulder.

_You know...._

The wild thumping of my heart is not caused from running on the court, and the sweat on my body is no longer caused by the heat of the sun. Except in summer. The piercing gaze from your okayish-looking eyes, hunter-like and dark, fills my betraying heart with excitement and mixed feelings. It's like my heart will burst or something when you look at me.

_Ahomine...._

You, who could be such a jerk, would actually show some concern to me. Whenever I fell from slipping on those darned shoelaces of mine while trying to pass your stupid self or stealing the ball from you, you would always find a way to prevent me from faceplanting or landing my ass on the concrete. Even though most of those ways involve grabbing me on the ass.

_You idiot...._

Just playing with you, I could last an entire day just focusing on our plays and wanting to wipe the court with your ugly face. I can even predict some of your moves already. One-on-ones had never made me experience such excitement before, as if your very shitty existence added the fire to my drive, my growing light. I'm going to combust into flames, aho. You'll have to constantly carry around a fire extinguisher, I guess.

_Hey...._

You even started to visit my apartment, crashing my house for no apparent reason, and leaving bits of your disturbing presence where the empty spaces used to be. I even have to constantly remind you to take off your shoes before you enter my house! Stupid, barging into my life like that, shouldn't I at least get an apology for the mess you made of me? But I guess you are not the type to apologize, are you?

_Jerkwad...._

I've even started to anticipate seeing your dumb face, and that shit-eating grin on your face. You make my stomach feel so fluttery that I can hardly eat my food in peace. Think of my poor cheeseburgers who have been neglected because of you. Kagami Taiga has ditched his beloved burgers for an egoistic asshat. I hereby declare that, the world has come to an end. If I die of hunger one day, it is your fault without doubt. You're most definitely getting me a coffin. With your own money.

_"I think I might love you."_

I finally had the courage to confess. You looked shocked and surprised, as I nervously awaited your answer, the fear of being rejected looming above me. " About time, Bakagami." Is what you said while you hugged me tightly, my tears seeping into your jersey.


End file.
